


Sleep Tight!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Clavis & Peter [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Insomnia, Past Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sekali lagi, vampir hasil evolusi koala jejadian, selama enggak dilarang hukum, enggak apa-apa buatku~"</p><p>Di luar, boleh saja ia berkata demikian. Dalam hati, ia berpikir kalem, "Mission accomplished."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight!

**Author's Note:**

> Yang ini sudah pernah di-posting di Wattpad. Terima kasih kalau mau membaca lagi. :)

Saat itu tengah malam. Semua orang sudah tertidur lelap, terbuai alam mimpi hingga mentari bersinar esok hari. Semua, kecuali seorang _brunet_ yang kini duduk di balkon kamarnya dan membenamkan kepala di bantal.

Tidak peduli seberapa keras usahanya untuk tidur malam hari, mimpi buruk itu terus saja menghantuinya.

"Belum tidur, koala jejadian?"

Kepala yang semula ditidurkan di atas bantal terangkat. Sepasang mata hijau tua bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabu. Si empunya mata kelabu sendiri sedang berdiri bersandar pada pagar balkon, tangan kiri menyangga kepala. Melihat selimut yang membungkus Clavis seperti kepompong, Peter bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau tetangganya itu baru saja rampung mengerjakan tugas dengan sistem wayangan dan baru akan tidur sekarang.

 _Brunet_ berkaus oblong itu mendengus begitu sadar akan nama panggilan yang digunakan Clavis. Koala jejadian apanya? Koala tidur setengah hari sendiri, dan ia--

"Kalau dilihat dari garis hitam sekitar mata, kayaknya koala jejadian udah berevolusi jadi vampir."

"Tripel ha. Aku udah enggak kaget kalau kamu dapat F di kelas biologi."

Kali ini, Clavis tidak membalas.

Menyadari dirinya jadi obyek observasi dadakan Clavis, Peter langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal lagi. Clavis tidak perlu tahu soal mimpi buruknya. Cukup dirinya saja yang ingat; tidak perlu ada orang lain yang tersiksa karena rasa bersalah. Enam tahun berlalu dan cukup Peter saja yang ingat. Suasana musim gugur, dedaunan yang berjatuhan dari pohon di halaman rumah, angin yang bertiup kencang, bola yang menggelinding ke jalanan, mobil yang tiba-tiba datang--

(dan warna merah itu--warna merah mengerikan yang bercipratan ke jalanan beraspal hitam. Juga teriakan ngeri dari Ibunya, perlahan berubah pilu dan diselingi isak tangis. Oh, jangan lupakan kutukan dalam berbagai bahasa yang Ayahnya ketahui. Ditujukan khusus untuk si pengendara mobil ugal-ugalan yang langsung kabur. Dasar pengecut.)

"Masih teringat Len?"

Peter merasa seperti tertusuk anak panah, tepat di kepala. Sejak kapan si Clavis yang cuek mati-matian bisa menebak isi pikiran?

"Dia tidak akan senang kalau tahu kakaknya jadi menyedihkan begini."

"Berisik."

"Dia juga kuanggap adikku, tahu."

"..."

Ada suara benda berat jatuh ke lantai, disusul suara napas yang terengah-engah tepat di depannya. Peter tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu Clavis baru saja lompat dari pagar balkonnya dan mendarat tidak terlalu mulus di depannya. Memang dasar kelinci overdosis gula dia itu.

'Kelinci' di sini digunakan sebagai nama ejekan karena kemampuan melompat Clavis. 'Overdosis gula' ditambahkan di belakang karena total muffin yang ia habiskan dalam seminggu melebihi kapasitas gula manusia biasa. Bukan karena Clavis imut atau apa. Oh, makhluk satu itu sangat jauh dari kata 'imut'. 'Jutek', 'judes setengah mampus', dan 'galauan' lebih cocok digunakan untuknya.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Clavis, jangan bilang aku enggak ngasih tau ada potensi kepeleset dan berujung kaki patah kalau kamu lompat dari balkon ke balkon," erang Peter sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal bersarung putih. Clavis, yang kini duduk di hadapannya, mendecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Coba ngomong sebelum aku lompat. Untungnya lantai kamarmu enggak habis dipel kali ini..."

Peter hanya melengos. Terakhir kali Clavis mencoba mendaratkan diri di kamarnya, ia nyaris jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter di atas permukaan tanah. Dan itu disebabkan karena yang bersangkutan ngeyel saat Peter bilang kalau lantai kamarnya baru saja dipel. "Bohong. Kamu enggak mungkin ngepel sendiri," adalah alasan utama Clavis waktu itu. Peter mengerang kesal. Ia baru akan bilang masih ada ibunya (yang sedikit OCD dan langsung horor saat lihat kondisi kamar sang putra tunggal) saat Clavis sudah melompat dan peristiwa tersebut nyaris kejadian. Sukses membuat orang tua keduanya mengomel setelah melihat kaki Clavis bergelantungan di balkon seberang.

"Ngapain ke sini malem-malem terus..." bukan diucapkan dengan nada bertanya. Lebih condong ke nada frustasi, sebenarnya.

"Nemenin kamu ngobrol sampai kecapekan dan bisa tidur nyenyak kayak bayi sampai besok," balas Clavis jutek. Peter tidak bereaksi saat kakinya ditendang pelan oleh kaki Clavis yang lebih pendek. "Ayo, curhatan. Aku enggak mau dikalahin sama vampir insomnia pas tes matematika."

"Halah. Ngomong berasa kayak pernah lolos ulangan tanpa remedi tiga kali."

"Narsis sedikit enggak dilarang hukum, kok."

"Hoek."

"Brengsek."

Peter merasa beruntung belum mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. Clavis tidak perlu tahu sarung bantalnya mulai basah karena air mata malam ini.

"Apa kabar ulangan kimia?"

Peter terkekeh saat mendengar Clavis mengerang kesal. "Kuakui, gurunya kaget juga waktu lihat 'B+' di kertas ulanganku. Kayaknya dia ngoreksi setengah ngelindur, terus pas habis dikoreksi ulang..."

Mata hijau mengintip sedikit dari balik bantal, penasaran dengan ekspresi Clavis sekarang. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat ekspresi jutek default di wajah rivalnya itu, tetapi ia tidak mengira akan melihat seringaian arogan muncul di sana.

"Aku enggak mau nebak, sebenarnya. Tapi mukamu bilang kalau gurunya nyaris kena serangan jantung."

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Clavis Mayer benci setengah mati pada guru yang mengajar kelas kimianya. Si empunya rambut hitam (baru di-highlight perak akhir-akhir ini) itu selalu mengucapkan satu kalimat ketika ditanya pendapatnya soal lelaki berkacamata minus sekian belas tersebut: "Semoga dia mati cepet." Sungguh, kalimat itu lebih manis sekian derajat dari kata-katanya saat masuk mode galauan. Peter berani bertaruh seloyang penuh kue brownies kalau itu kutukan terlembut yang pernah diutarakan Clavis.

Lawan bicaranya angkat bahu. "Well, bukan salahku kalau dia ijin ke UKS dan terkapar di sana seharian begitu tahu aku dapat A+ 'kan..."

Kali ini, Peter tertawa. Keras, tetapi tidak sampai membangunkan orang tuanya. Ia paham betul implikasi kalimat barusan; sebagai tutor dadakan yang menyebabkan Clavis dapat nilai tidak biasa tersebut, secara tidak langsung Peter juga berkontribusi membuat guru malang tersebut berpotensi pindah ranjang beberapa hari ke rumah sakit.

"Ah. Akhirnya ketawa juga."

" _What_? Jadi niat aslimu ke sini bikin aku ketawa? Aku terharu."

Clavis menyeringai lagi. "Meleset. Sebenarnya sih, mau bikin kamu ngobrol sampai bosan. Tapi ya..."

Peter angkat kepala dari bantal, seringaian sama muncul di bibirnya. "Jangan ngambil kredit dari hal yang enggak sengaja terjadi, deh."

"Sekali lagi, vampir hasil evolusi koala jejadian, selama enggak dilarang hukum, enggak apa-apa buatku~"

Clavis langsung angkat tangan, menghadang lemparan bantal dari Peter yang tergelak supaya tidak langsung kena ke wajahnya. Di luar, boleh saja ia berkata demikian. Dalam hati, ia berpikir kalem, " _Mission accomplished._ "

**.**

**End.**


End file.
